A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground
| nextepisode= }} A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground is the tenth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the tenth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang investigate the weird happenings of some ancient demons. They learn that the demons are after a talisman that will drive them back into the iron lid of an underground city where they belong. Synopsis One night at a large construction site, a crane is lifting an iron beam while a man assists down on the risers. All of a sudden, a large puff of pink smoke appears and a giant, red winged demon appears! The man jumps onto the moving beam and as the demon swipes at him, it leaves a handprint-that has burned right through the metal! Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby are eating dinner and reading an article about a demon sighting on a large construction site; it has been the fifth sighting so far. The gang decides to pay the site a visit to try and solve the mystery. They talk with the owner, Mr. Crenshaw, whose office has just been vandalized by the demons. He claims they were after an ancient talisman that is used to be able to drive demons back underground. Daphne finds a matchbook with the words "Crow's Nest" on it. Sam Crenshaw explains that the Crow's Nest is a waterfront hotel. The gang go to the Crow's Nest hotel and speak with the manager, Sally. She claims that the demons are terrorizing her as well. A sailor named Albert Tross appears, and tells the gang that the demons prowl the docks at night, and that is where the gang head next. On the docks, they split up. Shaggy and Scooby end up chased by the demons and meet up with the gang, telling their story. Sally shows up and frantically tells Mystery Inc. that the demons have taken Albert. The gang go down to Sally's basement, which contains the entrance to the underground city. They enter the city, and look around, but get separated. Scooby and Shaggy have a run-in with the demons again, and Fred, Daphne and Velma find a steel lid leading underground, where supposedly the demons escaped from, but it is sealed tight. Shaggy and Scooby meet up with Fred and the girls, and the five sleuths come upon a wax museum, full of wax statues of classic movie monsters (a werewolf, Frankenstein's monster, etc.) and they discover a demon exhibit-and one of the demon statues are missing. Daphne gets nabbed by a demon, and the gang split up to look for her. Shaggy and Scooby enter an old music store, where they find Daphne stuffed inside a piano. Velma and Fred find an old drugstore and Velma discovers one of the bottles have been recently tampered with. The bottle breaks and releases a pink gas, the same pink gas that appears when the demons show up. Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne meet up with Fred and Velma. Suddenly, the demon appears and chases the gang. They drive back to the construction site to find Mr. Crenshaw's office destroyed and Mr. Crenshaw missing. Then they return to the underground city, still being chased by the demons, but manage to lose them and stumble upon a cable car roundhouse. The demons appear again and Shag and Scoob hop onto a cable car and the demon chases them around the cable car. After a period of time, the cabel car crashes and Scooby and Shaggy flee and hide in a old movie set, where they fall through a trapdoor, crashing into Velma, Daphne and Fred and they slam through an old wall, back into the wax museum-where all of the demon statues are missing. the gang comes up with a plan. They set up some of the monster figurines on the cable car rails and operate them along the rails, chasing the demon into an underground secret tunnel. They follow the tunnel and end up in Sally's basement where Albert Tross appears. Scooby also discovers a chest full of coins -- Albert Tross is the culprit! The gang chase him, and finally trap him. They pull a rubber mask off to reveal Sam Crenshaw underneath. His get-up was Albert Tross; he used him to be able to get into the underground city in Sally's basement. But when the gang found the matchbook and connected him to the Crow's Nest, he had to make Tross disappear, too. The sizzling handprints and the red smoke was made using the medicine in the pharmacy, and he was stealing treasure from the underground city. Also, he stole demon statues from the wax museum and hooked them up to the cable cars to make it look like demons were running amok. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Sally Villains: * Demon * Sam Crenshaw * Albert Tross Other characters: * Joe * Joe's co-worker * Lobster * Waiter * Man with talisman * Rat Locations * Seattle ** Space Needle ** Crenshaw Construction Co. Ltd ** Crow's Nest ** Docks ** Underground city *** Ice Cream shop *** Dress shop *** Museum *** Music store *** Drug store Objects * Seattle News Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits reflect closely as possible to how they are seen on-screen. * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Recording Director: Alex Lovy * Story Editor: Ray Parker * Story: Larz Bourne, Haskell Barkin, Dick Conway, Tom Dagenais, Willie Gilbert, Tony DiMarco, Duane Poole, Dave Ketchum, Norman Maurer, Dick Robbins, Dalton Sandifer * Voices: Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Casey Kasem, Don Messick, Pat Stevens, Janet Waldo, Mickey Dolenz, Linda Hutson, Virginia Gregg, Hettie Lynn Hurtes, Shirley Mitchell, Heather North, Alan Oppenheimer, John Stephenson, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Direction: Paul DeKorte * Layout: Mike Arens, Hak Ficq, Jack Huber, Ray Jacobs, Tony Rivera, Jim Mueller, Tony Sgroi, Terry Slade, Owen Fitzgerald, C.L. Hartman, Alex Ignatiev, Ziggy Jablecki, Homer Jonas, Warren Marshall, Steve Nakagawa, Bob Singer, Linda Rowley, Adam Szwejkowski, Wendell Washer, Al Wilson, George Wheeler * Unit Director: Bill Keil * Animation: Ed Barge, Bob Goe, Bill Hutten, Tony Love, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Hugh Fraser, Bob Hathcock, Jerry Hathcock, Volus Jones, Ken Muse, Rod Parkes, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Xenia, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Morey Reden, Ed Soloman, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Russ Von Neida * Backgrounds: Fernando Arce, Dennis Durrell, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Marilyn Shimokochi, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editors: Chip Yaras * Music Editors: Larry Cowan, Pat Foley, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Tom Gleason, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Curt Hall, Ron Jackson, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1976 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * RCA Sound Recording * Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Notes/trivia * The name "Albert Tross" is a pun off of an Albatross, a kind of sea bird. * Numerous villains from previous episodes and series appear as statues in the museum: ** The werewolf statues, almost similar to the werewolf in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf. ** The Rambling Ghost, differently colored though, from The Ghost That Sacked the Quarterback, a later episode in the season. ***It's possible that it was an early version of it or an idea before they made this episode. ** The witch, similar to the one from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode * Other monsters in the museum include a mummy, a dragon, a skeleton head and a creature named "Avigo". Cultural references * Templeton's model from Charlotte's Web appears in this episode as a rat that scares Scooby. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * In the old ice cream parlor, Scooby-Doo knocks down 10 cups, which somehow turn into 16, then turn into 12. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the gang first enters the museum, the base on which the demons sit is grey and looks like a habitant. However, when the gang goes to the museum later to find that all the demons are gone, the base is different. * It was shown at the end of the episode that the demon army was actually wax statues with wheels placed on the cable car tracks, but when the gang first encounters them, they floated. If they were statues on tracks, the gang would've noticed them. * It is not explained how wax statues moved on cable car tracks. * It is unconfirmed whether or not the tailsman that Sam Crenshaw had was real. In other languages Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. Quotes External links * Buy from Amazon.com * Buy from Amazon.co.uk * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU | series= The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 | after= }} Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes